True feelings
by Tell Those Spiders
Summary: After a horrible break up with Steph. Paul hides his true feelings


After a horrible break-up Paul misses Steph!  
  
Paul's Aspect:  
  
I pretended I'm glad you went away These four walls closing more everyday And I'm dying inside And nobody knows it but me Like a clown, I put on a show The pain is real even if nobody knows And I'm crying inside And nobody knows it but me  
  
It's been a month, since Steph and I broke up. She left me because she caught me sleeping around with Trish, and she asked me "Is it going to be me of HER?" And I made the biggest mistake in my life, I chose Trish! Now a month later Trish and I broke up. Because I still love Steph, So sue me! Steph's dating Andrew and that's killing me. But no one knows No one knows I'm still in love with Stephanie more then ever!  
  
Why didn't I say The things I needed to say How could I let my angel get away Now my world is tumbling down I can say it so clearly But you're nowhere around  
  
Why Didn't I tell Stephanie How I felt? That I didn't want to leave her? I see her with her new boyfriend Andrew, and it tears me up inside I even forgot why we broke up! I hurt her so much and I hate myself for doing so! I can't blame it on Trish even though she was in it too! Trish would come up to me every night after my match and we would spend time together. I don't know why, I was in love with two women at the same time; I don't know how it happened.  
  
I carry a smile when I'm broken in two And I'm nobody without someone like you I'm trembling at night and Nobody knows it but me I lie awake it's a quarter past three I'm screaming at night as if I thought you'd hear me Yeah my heart is calling you And nobody knows it but me  
  
I see Steph around and she still talks to me which is good. I still get to see her shining face. She brings so much joy to me. I ask her how's life going with Andrew and she says great. I lie and tell her I'm happy for her. I'm not happy for her. I want her to myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
How blue can you get? You could ask my heart But like a jigsaw puzzle It's been torn all apart A million words couldn't say Just how I feel A million years from now you know I'll be loving you still  
  
  
  
Last night Stephanie called me and asked me if she could come over to my place, she was crying. I said yes to her, of course! Just because I would do anything for her! It turns out Steph's life with Andrew isn't great. They have been getting into a lot of arguments, but she wouldn't tell me why!  
  
  
  
The nights are lonely The days are so sad And I just keep thinking about The love that we had And I'm missing you And nobody knows it but me  
  
If Stephanie took me back I would make sure I would never hurt her again! I love her more then life itself! But I know she isn't going to take me back. I can wish can't I?  
  
  
  
Tomorrow morning I'm hitting The dusty road Gonna find you wherever Ever you might go I'm gonna unload my heart and hope You come back to me Said when the nights are lonely...  
  
Stephanie's Aspect:  
  
I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away  
  
Andrew's been hitting me but I don't know if I should tell Paul. I mean does he really care? He doesn't love me anymore. At least not the way I love him  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes some people get me wrong, when it's something I've said or done  
  
Sometimes you feel there is no fun, that's why you turn and run  
  
But now I truly realize, some people don't want to compromise  
  
Well I saw them with my own eyes spreading those lies and  
  
Well I don't want to live my life, too many sleepless nights  
  
Not mentioning the fights!  
  
  
  
"Paul.!" Stephanie exclaims. "Yes Steph" Paul answers. "Paul I have to tell you something" Stephanie says. "Okay Steph. What is it?" Paul asks. "Well I broke up with Andrew" Stephanie said. "Yeah. that's too bad, why?" Paul asked. "Well things haven't been going great between him and me, besides I'm in love with someone else" Stephanie said. "Oh, Who?" Paul asked as he hoped it was him. "You Paul. I'm in love with you. I love you!" Stephanie said. "Well Stephanie I love you too" 


End file.
